Forever Yours
by IchigoXLawliet10
Summary: Katara is at a dance one night when aang asks her to slow dance with him. Who knew that slow dancing would be a slice of heaven? Songfic to 'Faithfully' by Journey.


**A/N:**** I haven't written a Avatar fic in SUCH a long time, so I decided to write one. :) So here's**_** Forever Yours**_**. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Avatar**

Out of all the things Katara could think of this particular night, only one word came to her mind: hot. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, disgusted at the thought of so much water on her hand. But she smiled: she was having a good time all the same.

Dances have always been a fun thing for Katara. The way she could act like a total dork and not having to worry about it. The way she could sing along to the songs playing and bust some moves. But most of all--because of the boys. There were always some really cute guys there. But there was only one she had her eyes on:

His name was Aang.

She smiled as she thought about him. She loved the way he was so energetic and how he always had this big goofy grin on his face. She loved how his grey eyes lit up when he smiled. She shook her head at her thoughts. She was being ridiculous. Aang could never love her.

Her ears perked up when she heard the next song playing: _uh oh, _she thought. _Slow dance. _Katara never hated slow dancing, she loved it. But she never got a chance to ask Aang. All these girls were clamoring over him, and all these boys were clamoring over her. She never got a chance to ask him.

_Highway run  
_

_Into the midnight sun  
_

_Wheels go round and round  
_

_You're on my mind_

"Hey, do you wanna dance?"

Katara looked up, and, trying not to look too surprised saw Aang standing above her, holding out his hand. She blushed. He looked so handsome in a suit shirt. She noticed that he didn't have that goofy grin on his face, but a true, sincere smile. She smiled, taking his hand.

"Sure..."

_Restless hearts  
_

_Sleep alone tonight  
_

_Sendin all my love  
_

_Along the wire_

As Aang put his hand on her waist, and the other in her hand, Katara felt a connection. She felt a smooth, warm feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She could feel her face heating up as she put her other hand on his shoulder.

"So, how have you been?" Katara looked at his gentle face and grinned.

"Terrific." Aang smiled.

"That's good."

_They say that the road  
_

_Aint no place to start a family  
_

_Right down the line  
_

_Its been you and me  
_

_And lovin a music man  
_

_Ain'talways what it's supposed to be  
_

_Oh girl you stand by me  
_

_I'm forever yours...faithfully_

They were silent for a minute or two until Aang asked a rather off-the-topic question.

"Katara….have you ever loved someone? I mean, truly love someone. Like you would do anything for them and you would protect them from anything, even death. Have you ever felt like that?"

Katara looked at him in shock. Of course she felt like that. She felt like that everytime she looked at him. She felt like that whenever she thought about him.

"y-yea. I have." She said, looking at him.

_Circus life  
_

_Under the big top world  
_

_We all need the clowns  
_

_To make us smile  
_

_Through space and time  
_

_Always another show  
_

_Wondering where I am  
_

_Lost without you_

"So have I…" Aang said, trailing off. A few more minutes of silence until Aang said:  
"Who do you feel it with?" Katara looked into his steel grey eyes, and as he looked into her ocean blue ones, she realized something. She realized that she had to tell him. Right here. Right now.

_And being apart ain't easy_

_On this love affair  
_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
_

_I get the joy  
_

_Of rediscovering you  
_

_Oh girl, you stand by me  
_

_I'm forever yours...faithfully_

She smiled. "Yes, Aang…I'm feeling it right now."

She could tell it took Aang a moment to figure it out, but she could see the gears in his mind begin to work. Then the look on his face turned to shock, and then happiness, and then back to shock again. She smiled. They were silent for the rest of the song.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
_

_Faithfully, I'm still yours_

When the song played its final note, Aang took her hand and said:

"C'mon. I need to show you something." So she followed him until he led her outside to the garden.

"Wait here." Katara nodded. A few moments later Aang came back with a rose. He put it behind her ear and said:

"This rose is nothing compared to your beauty." Katara felt her face flush a dark scarlet. Aang smiled and kissed her gently. She was shocked, but eventually began to kiss him back. When the broke apart for the lack of oxygen, Katara said to him:

"I love you." Aand smiled and said:

"I'm forever yours."

_Im forever yours…faithfully_

**A/n: there's **_**Forever Yours**_**. I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
